Muerte
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana::..Cuando una persona tiene ansias de hacer desaparercer a una persona.. simplemente es un deseo.. no?.. entonces porque tuve que hacer algo asi?.. es facil.. la queria muerta... uu esto... lalalala FINALIZADO


MUERTE

RuHana

Sakare: Este es un Fanfic con relaciones chicoXchico si tenéis mente inocente y pensáis q esto es indecente mejor q no lo leíais, ya que hay un poquito Lemon… (XDDD me dicen q tendrían q montárselo mas pero.. XDDDDD)

Sakare: Puede que use diminutivos así que lo Sientoo UU,

Sakare: bueno y lo q mas me cuesta reconocer….los personajes q aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen son todos del manga Slam Dunk (n/a: si fueran míos otro manga seria O) menos, por supuesto, Rukawa y Hanamichi que se pertenecen mutuamente.

(comentarios de la autora)

MUERTE

RuHana

ASCO: alteración del estomago causada por algo desagradable que produce ganas de vomitar, repugnancia, sensación de disgusto o rechazo causada por una persona.

Si, sin lugar a dudas esa palabra fue lo que sentí al verla por primera vez. Esa cara de niña tonta, atolondrada que me miraba con admiración y que decía ser una fanática fan mía, tonterías, caprichos de una niñata que llora cuando no consigue lo que quiere e intenta refugiarse en otro que si que cae en sus telarañas, ese chico incrédulo e inocente que cae en sus trampas no es otro de Hanamichi Sakuragi….

Porque esa chica es tan importante? Lo único que hizo es explicarle que era el basket… no, miento, no fue lo único que le explico, fue lo único útil para lo que sirvió, cuando me daba cuenta que me miraba se ponía roja e intentaba decirme algo, como siempre, no le hacia el mínimo caso y eso hacia que Hanamichi se enfadara conmigo, cuando éramos enemigos me gritaba y me decía "no pases de la preciosa Haruko-san TEME KITSUNE!" cuando éramos amigos me comentaba " no trates tan mal a Haruko-san Kitsune" y cuando empezamos a ser pareja… me repetía al hablar mal de ella " Kae… no deberías pasar de largo cuando te habla Haruko-san" es que solo tenia en la boca a "Haruko-san"?

Desde el primer día que la odio con toda mi alma, desde el primer día que deseo su desaparición, solo con pensar que si esa chiquilla repelente no hubiera aparecido las cosas entre nosotros habían empezado de diferente forma, ni nunca hubiera nacido no me habría costado tanto estar al lado de mi Hana, solo de pensar todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir esa mocosa… deseo su muerte su maldita MUERTE.

MUERTE: fin de la vida, defunción, fallecimiento, actor de asesinar o matar a una persona, homicidio.

Desvío mis ojos del techo hacia mi derecha, estas tu, mi niño, mi Do'aho, cogiendo mi brazo como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, solo con mirarte, todo el asco que siento hacia esa mujerzuela desaparece por segundo, desaparece como agua en el desierto, tu me haces olvidar todo mi odio…. Pero rápidamente vuelve a mi mente la manera de hacerle sufrir como ella te hizo sufrir a ti.

Ayer viniste llorando como un niño, habías quedado con ella, así que no podías estar conmigo, eso ya me molestó, pero lo que no soporte fue cuando te vi llegar a casa, tus palabras inundadas en el llanto, llanto causado por esa Haruko Akagi, escuche paciente como me contabas lo que había pasado con esa chica, como le confesantes que te había gustado, haciéndome recordar aquello, pero seguías diciendo que eso era cosa del pasado y que ahora una persona muy importante para el había conquistado su corazón, le hablabas nerviosamente, tímido y cuidadoso para que comprendiera lo que quería llegar a decir, ella te felicitó por conseguir a alguien tan especial, afirmantes contento de que te entendiera y mas confiado le confesantes que esa persona no era una chica sino que era un chico, se sorprendió, incluso se pensó que era por su culpa que se había hecho homosexual, Hanamichi rápidamente le dijo que no y le explico que yo le quería desde hace mucho y que un día me declaré y antes de que me diera la respuesta ya me

había lanzado a besarle, la chica incrédula se sorprendió no pensaba que Hanamichi seria capaz de besar a alguien antes que ella? Idiota…. Pero la peor parte llegaba, fue cuando le dijo que esa persona no era otro que yo, Kaede Rukawa.

La chica se quedo en estado de shock, Hanamichi asustado por no contestarle, empezó a llamarla y zarandearla y cuando reaccionó empezó histérica perdida a gritarle llorando diciéndole de todo que se le ocurrió por la mente, le tiró todo lo que encontró enfurecida porque supuestamente Hanamichi le había robado al amor de su vida, JA, pobre ilusa, pero Hanamichi esta pésimo, no se retenía en pie, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, dichosas las lagrimas que salían de su precioso rostro, dichoso su ojos que me miraban con esa intensidad haciendo hervir, de excitación por el y de rabia por la niña que causaba ese color rojizo en sus bellos ojos, su relato seguía pero yo deje de escucharle, no me interesaba saber que mas cosas horribles te había dicho, ahora solo pensaba en al forma mas cruel de hacerle pagar por tu sufrimiento.

Era de día no había podido dormir mucho por culpa de esa maldita perra.. pero fue cuando Hanamichi despertó que se me fue de la cabeza todo lo maquinado para desacerme de ella.. seria tonto pero yo quería verla sufrir…

Buenos días amor

Buenos días Kitsune- dijo sonriendo ocultando su sufrimiento

No te preocupes yo lo voy a solucionar todo

Eh? Kae no hagas nada por favor déjalo así, además ayer ya paso, es pasado, yo solo quiero estar contigo no me importa lo que piense Haruko-san

Esta bien vayamos a comer

Si!

Esto Kaede que te pasaba hoy en la noche? No has dormido nada verdad? Bueno es que me ha parecido extraño verte despierto antes que yo jejeje

Es porque no tenia mucho sueño

Mientes tu siempre tienes sueño- se acerca a mi y me da un tierno beso en los labios sabor al colacao que se había bebido- bueno pues te creeré… vamos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión de la Universidad o quieres llegar tarde el primer día?

Mientras este contigo me da igual

/ pues entonces este Tensai estará contigo…. Así puedo controlarte

bueno…

pero de verdad que no has tenido una pesadilla o algo… tienes mala cara- íbamos de camino ala preparatoria

Hana no te preocupes

Si….

Me presento soy Hanamichi Sakuragi y quiero entrar en el equipo de basket

Soy Kaede Rukawa y me gustaría entrar en el equipo de basket

Muy bien veamos de lo que sois capaces…. Parece que ya tenéis muchos fans

por supuesto yo soy un Tensai… eh? .. Ha.. Haruko-san…

que?- maldita perra como se atreve a presentarse aquí?

muy bien se acabo el entreno!- tengo que solucionar esto no importa lo que pase!

Kaede vamos?

NO, hoy me quedo, ve tu a casa luego mas tarde llegaré yo

Vale pero… que vas hacer

Nada interesante simples papeleos

Que rollo…. Pero te espero….- pasas al lado de Haruko pero ella pasa completamente de ti, mi furia aumenta no porque haya pasado de Hana sino por el simple echo que le dedico la mas ruin de las miradas- bueno… será mejor que me vaya adiós Kaede

Ja ne… ey tu niña

Eh? Yo? O/O

Si tu te apetece venir conmigo ahora?- nunca he sido de buenas palabras

Si por supuesto, deseaba esto con todas mis fuerzas

….

Donde me llevas

A ningún sitio, solo quiero preguntarte sobre Hana

como?

Él…. Para el has sido una persona importante y en cuestión de segundos le echaste las culpas de tu desgracia

pero..

pero nada! No tiene ningún derecho a decidí nada, comprende que para mi tu eres peor que basura

RUKAWA-KUN yo solo dije lo que pensaba es que acaso no habrías hecho lo mismo en mi situación?

Me importa una mierda tu situación!

Yo solo te quiero para mi no soporto la idea de verte en pareja con nadie y menos con Hanamichi! No aguanto que el, con lo inocente que es pueda haber conseguido conquistarte NOO- no se cuando ocurrió pero esa chica, sus palabras me sacaban de mis casillas y deseaba cada segundo que pasaba que se callase para siempre.

NO ME IMPORTAN TUS LAMENTACIONES ESTUPIDA NIÑA PERO NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR NADA MAS A HANA

URUSAI! NO QUIERO PENSAR EN ESO ODIO A SAKURAGI , LE ODIO, DESEO SU MUERTE, DESEO QUE SUFRA Y QUE DESAPAREZCA DEL MAPA, DEL MUNDO, QUIERO QUE SOLO TENGAS OJOS PARA MI NO VES QUE TE QUIERO NO COMPRENDES QUE YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESE ENJENDRO NO VES Q… yo… ah…..

No se como paso, no se cuando me di cuenta de la situación que teníamos delante, pero paso, al escuchar sus criticas sus deseos de muerte para con Hana, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la vista se me nubló y no quise escuchar nada, mi cuerpo actúo solo.. pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabia de donde había sacado aquello que empuñaba en mis manos, no sabia como podía haber sido capaz de utilizarlo contra una persona , aunque esa persona mereciera la muerte, de donde… de donde había sacada ese cuchillo? Y si tal vez si que lo planee todo para matarla? De verdad fui capaz de pensar todo para empuñarlo contra una persona por asco, repugnancia…? De verdad yo deseaba su muerte pero no quería matarla… o simplemente pensaba que no quería matarla… pero los hechos son muy diferentes, esa chica esta gimiendo de dolor por la puñalada en su abdomen, soy tan horrible que soy capaz de matar sin ninguna contemplación?

Ru…. Rukawa…. Me has- le aparato de un empujón penetrando mas el cuchillo

Aparta… yo….. no quería hacerlo… maldita sea! De verdad que no quería hacerlo

Me duelo…. Me duele mucho… Rukawa ayúdame por favor quítame el cuchillo- me acerco a ella y le arranco el cuchillo Rápido pero doloroso igual…- AAAHHHHH por favor llama a una ambulancia

….

Te juro que no diré nada a la policía yo te quiero y no deseo que te pase nada malo… por favor…

No

Que? Me has apuñalado….. no vas a llamar ah…

No me importa lo que te pase niña estúpida, es cierto que me asuste al verte así pero, ahora no importa, es lo que yo quería.. de verdad pensabas que yo era tan buena persona? Hice algo que no tenia planeado o si da igual el caso es el mismo tu desaparecerás y nunca mas volverás a lastimar mi Hanamichi, es mas pienso que tu final es demasiado cómodo, apuñala en la calle como un perro abandonado

Rukawa… yo.. solo quería estar contigo no puedes hacerme esto.. no puedes dejarme morir

No? Mira como me marcho

No espera por favor ayúdame!.. esto no puede ser cierto es un sueño verdad? Dime que si!

La vida es un sueño del que solo te despierta la muerte.. así que cuando veas el infierno despertaras.. que te vaya bien

…. Uhggg.. ahghh- se desangraba, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un pequeño charco de sangre, salía demasiada sangre y yo no hacia nada simplemente gire mi mirada y me encamine rápidamente, alejándome de ella, sin ni si quiera querer ver mis manos llenas de su sucia sangre.

Rukawa no te vayas ayúdame!- pero sin escucharla me voy del lugar hasta que no consigo oír sus lamentaciones por vivir… tanto ha llegado mi odio para matarla? Ahora mismo se esta muriendo desangrada y yo lo único que hago es darme cuenta de lo que he hecho y salir corriendo asustado… maldita sea HE MATADO A UNA PERSONA!

Si? Ahora abro! Espera Kaede no seas impaciente- habré la puerta- ka.. KAEDE! Que te pasa? Donde has estado para traer esa cara?

La he matado- era lo único que podía articular

Que estas diciendo? Y toda esa sangre?

La he matado!- dije lo mismo pero mas fuerte

Que es lo que has matado KAEDE TRANQUILIZATE!

He matado a esa chic….que hago Hana! Hay… hay que llamar a una ambulancia.. si no se morirá desangrada…. No se que hacer yo… Hana.. yo…- lloro desconsoladamente sin saber bien lo que estoy haciendo.. porque ahora estoy tan asustado si minutos antes la estaba apuñalando y largándome de ese lugar sin importarme su muerte.. tan retorcido soy que hago el papel.. para que Hana no descubra mis intenciones…

A QUIEN HAS MATADAO KAEDE!

A Haruko Akagi…. Que.. quería ponerle las cosas claras pero… no se porque no se como la apuñale… y cuando me pidió ayuda.. me fui! He matado a una persona…

……. Que…. Tranquilízate… entremos dentro los vecinos podrían escuchar….- entramos dentro -ahora llamaremos a una ambulancia y te calmaras vale? todo saldrá bien

NO! Nada saldrá bien, la he matado, he arrebatado la vida de una persona, he huido, me cogerán tienen mis huellas en el cuchillo me encarcelaran y no podré estar contigo nunca mas!

Kaede.. CÁLMATE NO PASARA NADA- me pega en al cara haciendo que me quedara callado por al impresión- ahora hay que salvara Haruko y ya veras como no pasara nada

me importa una mierda esa niñata, me da igual que muera… por lo único que estoy asustado es por perderte por el miedo a que me encarcelen y no poderte ver nunca mas! no puedo existir sin.. tu presencia… sin ti MORIRE EN VIDA!

… Kaede… cálmate quieres….. - se va de la casa a llamara una cabina telefónica, para no dar mas pistas- si hola…. Llamo porque en la calle XXX hay una persona desangrándose… vaya rápido por favor!..- después de 5 minutos veo como habré la puerta y aparece- ya esta

no te volveré a ver… he matado a un se humano, no te veré nunca…

URUSAI RUKAWA no pasara nada confía en mi por favor piensas que yo si puedo estar sin ti?- no se porque pero al gritar el me calmé… su abrazo cada vez mas fuerte como intentando reconfortarme me da vida como si mi crimen no fuera nada en realidad…

Hana… perdóname yo… no pensé en nada.. me puse colérico al ver y escuchar a esa niña y solo actué…

Kaede eres lo mas importante para mi no te dejare solo nunca!- nos besamos apasionadamente como si este beso fuera uno de los últimos que nos daríamos, con mis manos ensangrentadas abrazo a Hana y le desprendo de la camisa, que tapaba su torso, él mas tranquilo que yo, hace lo mismo pero limpiando mi manos con mi camisa como intentando quitarme el peso de la muerte, de la vida que había arrebatado, me besa por todas partes, pequeños besos que me dan vida poco a poco y me incitaba corresponderle efusivamente y empezar con nuestras habituales peleas de acaricias.

Me besa, me quiere, le quiero entonces si nos amamos porque nos tenemos que separar? Tan pecaminoso es querer a alguien hasta el punto de matar a una persona? Al parecer si y yo lo cobrare con creces pues mas que la cárcel lo que me duele mas es no volver a tocar este cuerpo bronceado.

Le despojo sin dificultad de los boxers y contemplo su miembro erecto, con mi mano guío mi boca hasta la punta y empiezo a saborearlo, lamerlo dándole pequeños mordiscos que llenaban a mi koi de un placer absoluto, para mi esto era como un manjar que ya no podría degustar nunca mas, así que aprovechando al máximo empiezo a mover mi lengua mientras mi boca subía y bajaba rápidamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo gimiera de placer y jadeara excitado.

Compadeciéndome de él, chupé dos de mis dedos dejándolos bien mojados y los encamine hacia su orificio, donde los introduje… primero uno y poco después el otro hasta que se había acostumbrado al tamaño, los saqué… poco a poco introduje mi miembro erecto, mientras mis manos masajeaban las nalgas del chico pelirrojo, cuando su entrada húmeda estaba acostumbrada a mi pene, de una estocada entre, parando escasos segundos para que mi Hana se acostumbrara y entonces empecé a moverme dándole pequeños besos en la espalda, las estocadas cada vez eran mas fuerte, hasta que sin mas demora los dos llegamos al sumun del éxtasis, yo corriéndome dentro suyo y él en mis manos, lamiendo hasta la ultima gota, queriéndolo todo para mi.

Kae… sabes que te quiero y no te dejaré nunca

Hana aishiteru….

No te preocupes se perfectamente que Haruko esta bien!

No me importa Haruko ya te lo he dicho….. solo me importas tu y mi egoísmo de tenerte solo para mi.

Jeje… será mejor que duermas mañana será otro día.. además sabes de sobras que solo soy tuyo.

… si otro día… infernal… - murmuro sin ser escuchado por Hana.

Kaede despierta!

……mmmm eh? Que… que pasa?

Haruko esta en coma- dijo alterado

Como? No esta muerta?

No!

Esta en coma?

Si…

He.. he dejado vegetal a una persona y todo por venganza!.. que es lo que he hecho?

Tranquilo Kaede todo se solucionará

Pero como quieres que se solucione? Como se como comportarme, seguro que ya tiene el arma, mis huellas….. no quiero perderte deja de decir que todo se va a solucionar!

No se que decirte Kaede! Yo tampoco quiero perderte… quieres que huyamos? Que nos vayamos lejos de aquí?

… nos encontraran

no importa…. Kaede si tienes tanto miendo de perderme vámonos…. Yo… no quiero estar solo nunca mas.. me prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre- te pones a llorar algo de lo que nunca he podido aguantar

No llores…

DINGGGG DONGGG

…….- ding donggg- la policía?

Están en casa? Vengo de parte de Takenori Akagi… pueden abrirme- Hana quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos abre la puerta- hola vengo a comunicarles que la señorita Haruko Akagi ha Fallecido…

NANI?- me asomé sin darme cuenta que podían pillarme…

Lo siento por el fallecimiento… es solo.. que venia a comunicarles, el dia de la sepultura y lugar donde después de los tres días de rezos será quemada el día 14 de mayo

Pero….- dijo Hna nervioso- Saben quien.. quiero decir como murió?

Oh si perdone, ella fue asesinada, se suicidó al no ser correspondida en amor

Como?- preguntamos al unísono

Si encontraron su diario, donde decía que si Rukawa.. usted.. no aceptaba sus sentimientos se suicidaría delante de su pareja e inculparlo de todo.

…..- esa maldita zorra!… pero que estoy diciendo.. si la maté yo!

Oh perdone si les incomoda la información, ya que ustedes tiene su protagonismo en todo esto

Eh? Pero… las prueba?.. que utilizó?…- dijo nervioso Hana

Eh? Si bueno… era una puñalada en el estomago, pensamos que había sido apuñalada al encontrar las huellas pero al ver el diario toda duda desapareció- dijo mirándome

Entonces…

Tranquilo señor Rukawa.. todos los cargos han sido anulado, sabemos que usted no mató a la señorita Akagi

…..?…si….

esta diciendo que no esta acusado de asesinato?- dijo un poco mas aliviado

si señor… bueno lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme.. necesito avisar a otras personas

eh?.. si.. esta bien… Ja ne! Y arigato- cerramos la puerta aun temerosos…

NO podía ser cierto había sido inculpado de todo por un tonto diario, no había cargos contra mi por un pensamiento estúpido que tubo la cría esa, todo lo que temía perder, no lo perdería, seguiría con él… seguiré con él! Sus caricias sus abrazos todo! Lo que para mi importaba Hanamichi.. seguiría conmigo.

Miro a Hana que sonríe y llora a la vez, le entiendo perfectamente, sonríe porque seguiremos juntos pero llora por la tristeza…. Que hace que en realidad me este incubriendo…. Pero aun así se ve esta feliz, estoy feliz…. De diferentes formas pero estamos felices, no se la causa de su felicidad pero si se la mía, he hecho desaparecer a una persona odiada y no ser castigado por ello, me siento dichoso de felicidad… pero..

ahora que vamos hacer?- me dice llorando

Hasta que me descubran estaré a tu lado- le digo tranquilo secándole las lagrimas con mi lengua

Si…

No me importa la sociedad… solo te quiero a ti… y estar a tu lado… hasta que todo termine

YO también Kaede

Dicen que el amor es lo mas bonito del mundo pero todo lo hermoso tiene su pinchos afilados, como las rosas, nuestros pinchos, son la mentira que viviéremos, el engaño, la crueldad de seguir viviendo como si no hubiera pasado nada…. Pero de verdad no me importa… yo si Hana nunca habrá conseguido descubrir lo que soy… y si por estar con él tengo que matar.. pues…. Soy un asesino enamorado….

FIN-

Epilogo:

Pasaran los días y nosotros como auténticos asesinos nos esconderemos de toda culpa, si hace falta culpar a alguien lo haremos, pero no nos importa saber que nuestro amor esta manchado de sangre, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro y con eso para existir ya basta, yo solo existo para él y él solo existe para mi si uno desaparece el otro ira detrás, pero siempre… lo se, lo siento.. juntos vamos a estar.

Desesperado por ti estoy, desesperado pro morir a tu lado porque igual que arrebate una vida tu arrebataste mi alma y la hiciste tuya… tu has hecho que yo sea lo que soy ahora… todo lo que hemos construido, ha sido con sangre, muerte, traición, pero lo mas importante ha sido el amor….

Nuestra vida ahora mismo como es? Corrupto? Puede ser pero eso ya no quiero explicarlo.

/FIN/

Sakare: lalalalalala! Viva la muerte de Haruko! Bueno iba a hacerlo algo muyyyy diferente, pero es que no me salía de otra forma solo tenia claro el pequeño lemon que quería meter…a si que en lugar de terminarlo con el suicidio de Hanamichi y Kaede para estar siempre juntos pues acabe por hacer que la estúpida de Haruko tuviera ese diario haciendo que Kaede quedará inculpado de todo WAJAJAJAJA y así solo pierde Haruko XDDD.

También quería hacer un segundo capitulo explicando lo corrupto de su amor y todo el rollo, pero al empezarlo vi que era muy lioso.. y me dio vagancia continuarlo… no se porque pero todos los autoconclusivos que hago siempre son de muertes XDDD y siempre acaban siendo algo que no quería hacer XDDDD….. o sino que tenia pensado hacer otro capitulo pero lo dejo en uno XDD mola… yo y mis paranoias de vaguiteo.. XDDD

Bueno espero que os guste este fic.. tan liosos que he hecho y por favor dejen reviews XDDD


End file.
